


Appointment for Two

by Ciarysa (CiaraFox)



Series: Appointment for Two [1]
Category: Original Work, Still Life in Watercolour
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Attraction, Buttrub…, Erections, Getting carried away, M/M, Massage, Moaning, Nakedness, Oil, Rubbing, Smut, Stroking, Towels, backrub, footrub, mild dub-con, wanting more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/Ciarysa
Summary: Devlin always looks forward to his weekly massage appointments with Nick, not least because he’s a very attractive guy. But this week, things take an even more interesting turn than usual…
Relationships: Nick Dale/Devlin O'Connell, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Appointment for Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210367
Kudos: 6





	Appointment for Two

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of one of my (unfinished) books where Devlin is Nick’s masseuse (instead of an old boyfriend and fellow artist)  
> I kinda stole this concept half from _Friends_ and half from, well, a porn trope xD

Nick was right on time. Two o’clock on the dot.

“Hey, Devlin,” he said cheerily as he entered the room.

“Hey,” Devlin replied, turning to smile at him. “How’s your day been?”

“Good, yeah,” Nick said. “Did a lot of cycling, which was fun, though now my arse is killing me.”

Devlin laughed. “Right. Well, you know the drill.”

Nick nodded, and Devlin turned his back while Nick got undressed. Once naked, Nick hung his glasses from his T-shirt’s collar, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

“Ready,” he said.

Devlin turned back around. Took a brief second to admire Nick’s chest, then gestured to the massage table. Nick lay down on his front, and Devlin adjusted the towel so that it just rested across his backside. His hands lingered for a moment longer than they needed to.

Then he got down to business. He oiled up his hands, then began the massage at Nick’s upper back. He pushed his fingers gently but firmly into the flesh, grinding the tension out. Nick made soft noises of enjoyment.

After a few minutes, Devlin moved up to Nick’s shoulders and neck, rubbing the taut muscles until they relaxed under his fingertips. Watching his hands work their magic, Devlin smiled. He did like his job. Helping people ease their tension and aching muscles after the strains of everyday life, watching how they left each session with a new spring in their step. It was very rewarding.

He did the lower back next, then the legs and feet. Nick was tense everywhere, but not once Devlin got through with him.

He was rubbing his thumb in circles on the sole of Nick’s left foot when Nick said, “Hey, would you be able to do my, uh, glutes? All that cycling, you know.”

Devlin swallowed a little hard. “Oh, erm, sure.”

He moved back up Nick’s body and lifted the towel. Tried not to stare, just placed the towel on the desk behind him. But Nick did have a very nice arse, it couldn’t be denied. Soft, smooth hills rising from the small of his back, then dipping into the tops of his thighs. His skin was slightly paler there, tan lines left over from his last holiday.

Before Nick got suspicious, Devlin started work. He put some more oil on his hands first. Then, he laid both hands on Nick’s left butt cheek, the one closest to him. He started to press his fingers in with an even pressure, spreading relaxation through Nick’s tight muscles.

The blonde’s muffled groan reached him. “Ahh, yeah, that’s _perfect_.”

Devlin swallowed some of the excess saliva in his mouth.

Nick’s cheek was shining dimly with the oil in the low lighting. Devlin massaged the area thoroughly, listening to Nick’s pleasure noises and trying not to let his body react the way it wanted. His mouth was watering badly.

Once he felt that that cheek was well and truly tension-free, Devlin moved over to the other one and repeated the massage. Nick’s noises were sounding more and more like the kind you might make during sex, and it was extremely hard for Devlin to keep his body in check. But he had to. He didn’t want to get fired.

Devlin then placed a hand on each cheek and commenced a long, downwards, sweeping motion, pushing down at the top of the swell and maintaining that pressure as he ran his hands all the way down the curves to Nick’s thighs.

“Oh, yesss…” Nick moaned helplessly.

Devlin repeated the action. And again. Nick really seemed to be enjoying this, and so was Devlin; he didn’t want to stop.

So he kept going. Running his hands down Nick’s butt cheeks over and over and over. It caused Devlin a simple but profound pleasure.

Then Devlin suddenly realised he had, unconsciously, changed the motion. Now, as he approached the end of the swell of Nick’s cheeks, his hands were dipping toward the centre. Sliding into the gap between Nick’s thighs.

That wasn’t good. He was sure he wasn’t supposed to touch his clients there. But Nick didn’t seem to be having a problem with it. In fact, he seemed to have drifted into a sort of daze of ecstasy, not making a sound except for the occasional quiet moan. He hadn’t realised how weird this had become. And Devlin couldn’t make himself stop anyway.

So he continued, his oiled hands sliding down and between Nick’s butt cheeks. He squeezed the soft flesh gently, then cupped the cheeks in his hands and rolled them in circles, pulling the cheeks apart and then pushing them together. Nick sighed in pleasure, especially on the outward motions. Devlin laid eyes on the hole between the cheeks, and saw it trembling.

He started to stroke down the sides again, into the gap, the oil on his hands slicking the passage. He felt the hole there as he passed over it, and on his next journey down, he pressed his fingers against the area – not quite pushing them inside, but almost. Nick groaned louder when he touched there, though he still didn’t seem to realise that this wasn’t normal for a massage. Or possibly he had half fallen asleep and thought he was in a dream. Either way, he didn’t tell Devlin to stop. So Devlin didn’t.

After a bit, Devlin’s hands travelled down even further, until he felt Nick’s balls brush his fingertips. He rubbed back along Nick’s perineum and extended further, until he was rubbing his fingers against the tight sack of Nick’s balls. Nick squirmed a little, a breathy, “U-uh,” escaped his lips, and then he was still again.

Devlin moved back up, until his fingers touched the hole again. He massaged the area, pressing his fingers down around, but not yet in, the hole. He had presence of mind enough to think that might be crossing a really bad line.

However, shortly enough he found that he could no longer resist the temptation. He stroked his hands down Nick’s arse again and then, when he reached the hole, he paused. His left hand massaged the cheek while his right started pressing around the hole again. And then, when Nick was trembling slightly with pleasure, he touched his index finger to the opening, paused there for a second, and then pushed the finger inside.

Nick’s hole was really tight. Even Devlin’s oily finger struggled to slide a centimetre in. He used his other hand to pull the cheeks apart, widening the entrance, and slid his finger back and then in again, a bit further this time.

A soft ‘ _ahh’_ left Nick’s lips.

With his finger inside Nick to just past the first joint, Devlin started to massage his inner muscles, rubbing his fingertip into the internal walls of Nick’s passage. The muscles there were just as tight as all Nick’s other ones. Meanwhile his left hand resumed the downward stroking motion of Nick’s cheek. Devlin raptly watched both his hands at work, his breathing ragged.

Nick was starting to realise what was happening. Up until now, his mind had sort of taken a holiday while his body enjoyed the physical pleasure of Devlin’s touches – _all_ of his touches.

But now, slowly, his brain was turning back on. And he could feel where Devlin’s finger was, and he was beginning to think that wasn’t a normal place for a finger to be. Even if it felt really, surprisingly good.

Yeah… that definitely wasn’t normal in a massage. Nick frowned at the floor. Devlin’s finger was in his arsehole, curling and rubbing at the walls. His other hand was currently between Nick’s legs again, massaging his perineum and brushing his ball sack. Nick knew he should probably tell him to stop, but he didn’t really want to. Both actions felt amazing. He let it go on for a bit longer, just frowning to himself a little.

But he couldn’t let it go on forever.

Eventually, he looked round and said, “Uh, Devlin… Is this the normal way to massage someone’s glutes?”

Devlin blushed bright red. Glanced at Nick and away again.

“Em… yes?”

Nick raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly flustered, Devlin took his hands back, covered Nick with the towel again, and said, “Well, okay, you’re all done.”

He started flitting around, opening and closing drawers, putting the oil away, trying to find anything to do to avoid looking at Nick.

Nick sat up, pulling the towel around himself – and, as he did so, he realised he had a boner. A very, very prominent one. Huge and throbbing in between his legs. He went a bit red in the face himself.

He stayed sat on the massage table for a while, trying to wait for his erection to dissipate a little. But when he could still feel his butthole twitching and slippery with oil, his mind replaying the feeling of Devlin’s finger rubbing and curling inside him over and over… it wasn’t an easy task.

Devlin eventually looked around and, seeing him still sitting there, he awkwardly said, “Em… why are you still here?”

“Oh, er, sorry,” Nick said, getting up and hoping the towel hid his problem from Devlin’s eyes.

He headed over to his clothes and started getting dressed, while Devlin firmly kept his back turned.

When he’d got his shoes, boxers and trousers on, but not done up, Nick paused with his hand at his zip. Glanced at Devlin, who was desperately trying to find something to busy himself with to avoid looking. Then he looked away again.

“You know, I… I never said I minded,” Nick said quietly.

“Minded what?” Devlin asked after a pause, still determinedly not looking.

“The… the massage,” Nick confessed.

Now Devlin couldn’t help but turn to look at him, incredulously. Nick turned around too, inadvertently giving Devlin a perfect view of his half-erect cock inside his pants. Devlin looked from Nick’s cock to his face, blue eyes wide in astonishment. Nick, blushing again, hastily did up his trousers, pulled on his T-shirt and grabbed his coat.

Halfway out the door, Nick paused. He looked back at Devlin, smiled slightly and said, “See you next week.”

Then he left.

As Devlin took in those words, he grinned after the other man in disbelief. Next week… So Nick wasn’t just going to get as far away from him as possible and never come back. He wasn’t totally disgusted and creeped out. He wasn’t going to complain to Devlin’s boss about his completely unprofessional actions. He… liked it? Maybe even wanted more?

God, Devlin couldn’t wait to see what happened next week.


End file.
